


Find Me

by CaptainRukia



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Similar to Marble Hornets, Slenderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRukia/pseuds/CaptainRukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving a package from her old roommate, Rukia, Momo Hinamori opens it to find a strange CD, unsettling drawings containing hidden messages, and a letter from Rukia telling Momo to hide the contents and not to look for Rukia. Even so, Momo needs to know more, but as she searches, she learns that something evil is chasing Rukia, and that it may be now chasing her too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so be nice. If you have seen Marble Hornets, then you can probably make plenty of connections. If you don't know what Marble Hornets is, its this popular YouTube series about a mysterious figure known as The Operator, or more commonly: Slenderman.  
> Its pretty cool, and scary. I suggest watching it, but not at night.

Prologue  
Momo Hinamori yawned as she opened the door of her apartment to find a small package outside her door. She raised an eyebrow before picking it up and walking back inside. She opened the package to find a CD inside, along with a white folder with a strange symbol drawn on it.  
An X over a circle.  
She opened the folder and pulled out the first piece of paper inside.  
 _Dear Momo, whatever you do, do not watch what is on the CD. Do not let ANYONE watch it. Hide it where no one will ever find it. You can try to destroy it, but it will not work. The same with the papers. You should hide those too. Please don't look for me. -Rukia_  
Momo placed the paper on the coffee table and remembered the day her old roommate decided to suddenly move out.   
_“So, you’re not gonna tell me why you’re leaving?” Momo asked._  
 _“Nope.” Rukia said as she finished packing her clothes._  
 _“Does it have to do with your family?” Momo asked._  
 _“There is nothing you can say that will make me talk, Momo.” Rukia said._  
 _“Okay, but at least tell me where you’re going.” Momo said._  
 _“Can’t. You might tell.” Rukia said._  
 _“Tell who? Are you trying to escape someone?” Momo asked._  
 _“I said I won’t talk.” Rukia said, picking up her bags. She looked out the window and stiffened._  
 _“Rukia?” Momo asked._  
 _“Gotta go! Now!” Rukia said frantically, running out the door._  
 _Momo stared at her before looking out the window. She didn’t see anything._  
That was a month ago.  
“Didn’t even say goodbye.” Momo muttered to herself.  
She then pulled out and looked through the other eight papers in the folder. They were strange drawings, depicting a strange stick-like figure, and hinting that the person who drew them was running from someone, or something. She also saw the same symbol on the folder in one or two of the drawings.  
It couldn’t have been Rukia who drew them. Rukia only drew rabbits and bears. She looked at the letter again.  
The writing was messy, completely unlike Rukia’s careful and sophisticated handwriting.  
Rukia must’ve been in a rush to write it. It also looked like her hand was shaking when she did write it.  
Momo put the letter down again and looked at the CD in the plastic case.  
Her eyes widened, and she almost dropped the case when she saw the red fingerprints on the case.  
 _‘Please don’t tell me that its blood.’_ She thought.  
She then saw that same symbol drawn on the CD with marker. She opened the case and examined the CD. When she took it out of the case, she saw a small scrap of paper that was hidden behind the CD. She looked at the message written on it in red ink.  
 **01001001 01001110 01010101 01011010 01010101 01010010 01001001**  
“Binary?” She mumbled out loud.  
She opened and turned on the laptop on the coffee table as she reexamined the papers. She saw that there was a binary code written on the back of every sheet, including the letter, in red ink.  
At least that’s what she hoped to be red ink.  
There was also a number written on the bottom corner of each page in black ink. Once the laptop was on, she quickly found a website that converted binary and translated every code.  
On the scrap, it said INUZURI. Inuzuri was Rukia’s hometown. It was on the other side of the state.  
The eight pages each had one word on it. When she arranged each word using the numbers on the corner of the pages, she got these messages:  
 **HE WILL FIND YOU, YOU CANNOT RUN, YOU CANNOT HIDE, YOU ARE LOSING YOURSELF, HE WANTS YOU, YOU ARE LIKE ME, WE ARE BEYOND HELP, WHY DO YOU KEEP RUNNING**  
The message on the letter was also unsettling.  
 **I DONT WANT TO HURT YOU BUT HE CONTROLS ME I CANT FIGHT IT IM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME RUKIA YOU HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM ME I AM BEYOND HELP RUN BEFORE YOU BECOME LIKE ME PLEASE SOMEONE SAVE HER FOR ME**  
Momo wondered if the person who wrote the messages on the pages was the same person who wrote the message on the letter. She looked at the return address on the package. It was from a city called Karakura town.  
 _‘I think Rukia had a boyfriend from the city.’_ Momo thought.  
 _‘As a matter of fact, I think this is his address.’_ She thought after looking it over.  
She opened a file on her laptop labeled ‘Rukia’. Why she kept a file on Rukia, not even she knows. She skimmed through until she reached a certain paragraph.  
 **Ichigo Kurosaki-Rukia’s long-term boyfriend**  
 **Address: 135 Black Street Karakura Town**  
The same address on the package.  
She gathered her things.  
“I hope it’s not far.” She said.  
 _‘I know she told me not to look for her, but I need to find out more.’_ She thought.  
 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	2. Ichigo's House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Momo drove down the street, occasionally looking at the written-down address until she found the house she was looking for.  
She parked in the driveway and looked at her friend's boyfriend's house.  
A small, two-story house with yellow paint and blue roofing. She walked up to the door carrying the folder and the CD case. When she reached the door, she noticed a note taped to it.  
 **01001001001000000101011101001001010011000100110000100000010101000100000101001011010001010010000001000101010101100100010101010010010110010101010001001000010010010100111001000111**  
"More binary?" She mumbled, taking down the note. She looked on the back, where more code was written.  
 **010101000100100001000001010101000010000001011001010011110101010100100000010011000100010101000001010101100100010100100000010000100100010101001000010010010100111001000100**  
She placed the note in the folder and knocked. She waited a few minutes for someone to answer.  
Nothing.  
"No one's home."  
Momo nearly jumped at the voice. She looked behind her and saw a woman with long, pale lavendar(almost white) hair, pale skin, and ice blue eyes standing in front of Momo's red Camero  
"I figured that out. Do you know when they'll be back.  
"That's the thing. The person who lives here, Ichigo, went missing a few days ago. No one knows where he is. Do you know him?" the woman asked, walking up the Momo. Momo shook her head.  
"Not personally. He was the boyfriend of my former roommate." Momo said.  
"Wait, you were roommates with Rukia? Wait, I know she told me about you. Don't tell me..." the woman said, thinking.  
 _'She knows Rukia?'_ Momo thought.  
"...You're Momo Hinamori, right?" the woman asked.  
"Yeah, that's me. Do you know Rukia?" Momo asked.  
"Yes, I'm her current roommate. I'm Shira." the woman said, holding out her hand.  
"You're living with Rukia right now? How is she?" Momo asked, shaking her hand.  
"Well, she's been acting weird for a while, but not that much." Shira said.  
"Good, I wanna talk to her. You see, I got a package in the mail yesterday from this address, and I think it was from Rukia. Inside was this folder and this CD." Momo said.  
She then handed Shira both objects.  
Shira's eyes widened a little when she saw the strange symbol on the folder and CD.  
The nervous look in her eyes grew as she looked through the papers in the folder.  
"You got this yesterday, right?" Shira asked.  
"Yeah, it was outside my door when I checked around noon." Momo replied.  
"Have you watched what's on the CD?" Shira asked.  
"No, the letter inside the folder told me not to." Momo replied shaking her head.  
"Good. Don't. Hide it somewhere." Shira said.  
"That's what the letter said. Hey, if you're living with Rukia, do you know where I can find her? I wanna talk to her about this." Momo said.  
"Oh, I'll talk to her for you. Let me give you my number." Shira said, pulling out her phone.  
They exchanged numbers, and Momo gave Shira the letter from Rukia for when Shira talked to Rukia about it.  
Momo got back into her car, not noticing Shira coughing as she walked away. As she pulled out of the driveway,  
She saw that there was another sheet of paper on the passenger seat that wasn't there before.  
 **What you're looking for is in the house**  
Momo furrowed her eyebrows together as she looked at the house again through the window.  
She could've sworn she saw someone in the second story window.  
-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. The First Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, if you watched the Marble Hornets series, you can make plenty of connections

Momo usually had strange dreams, but the dream she had the night she met Shira was a different kind of strange.  
She was walking down a road that seemed familiar in a way, holding a flashlight in one hand.  
She felt lightheaded. She didn't know why she was walking, but she couldn't stop.  
It was like she was being controlled like a puppet.  
Her dizziness started to fade when she stopped at her destination. Ichigo's house.  
She then realized why the path she took looked so familiar, it was the route she drove the first time she visited.  
 _ **get into the house**_  
She had no idea who said that or where it came from. Nor did she know why she was listening to it.  
By the time she reached the door, her dizziness was completely gone, but she still felt a sense on unease.  
She tried to turn the doorknob, but it was locked tight. She then saw the window next to the door was open a bit.  
She walked to the window and pushed it open all the way before climbing in.  
 _'I can't believe I'm doing this. It feels like I'm in a dream.'_ she thought.  
She turned on the flashlight and looked around.  
The room had scatteres papers everywhere. She picked some up and looked through them.  
They looked like the papers in the folder. They both depicted that strange stick-like figure and a forest. Some also had that symbol.  
Momo took about three papers and kept looking. She couldn't help but step back when she saw an entire wall covered in the papers.  
 _'I kinda wish I had a camera with me. I outta record this.'_ she thought. Something then clicked into her mind.  
She dug into her pocket and pulled out a small clip-on video camera. She turned it on and clipped it to her breast pocket.  
She then heard a small, almost unnoticeable thump from a direction she couldn't perceive  
"Anyone here?" she asked out loud.  
Nothing.  
She decided to ignore it and keep looking, the feeling of unease growing.  
She entered another room and came across a table with an uncountable number of the drawings. She also noticed two pill bottles.  
She picked one up and shook it, hearing the sound of pills rattling. She looked and saw that the label was completely torn off.  
She put the bottle in her pocket was about to keep looking, but stopped when she heard another thump, this time louder.  
 _'I think it's time to leave.'_ she thought.  
She then quickly walked out and into the hallway, only to suddenly start a coughing fit.  
She fell to her knees and then onto her hands, nearly dropping the flashlight.  
As she coughed, she was certain that she felt a presence behind her.  
The coughing fit soon stopped, and as soon as it did, the presence vanished.  
She stood up and hurried to the main room, climbing out the window she used to enter.  
She then ran away back to her home, only to suddenly black out.  
/-/-/-/-/  
Momo's eyes snapped open. She sat up and saw that she was lying on her bed, over the sheets. She was wearing the clothes she was wearing the day before (And during the dream).  
"That was a dream, right?" she asked out loud.  
She then turned and saw some objects on her desk. She stood up and checked them out.  
It was her flashlight, along with the papers and the pill bottle she collected during the "dream".  
She then checked and saw that her camera was still clipped to her breast pocket.  
 _'I guess it wasn't a dream. It certainly felt like it was though.'_ she thought.  
She took off the camera and placed it on the desk.  
 _'I'll have to check out what's on it.'_ she thought.  
She then pulled her shirt to her nose and sniffed it. She grimaced.  
 _'Right after a shower. I reek.'_ she thought before walking out the door.  
 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	4. The CD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter...

Momo looked over the footage from the camera carefully.  
She had looked over it five times already, and it was still the same.  
It started right after she had seen the wall covered in drawings. That part made sense.  
The video then suddenly cut to static as she started running away from the house.  
The exact same time her "dream" had ended.  
It was static for ten whole minutes before it returned to normal.  
From what she saw, Momo could guess that it was her lying on her bed.  
What was weird was that Momo didn't move at all, except for breathing, until she woke up.  
That was three hours straight of not moving.  
Momo was a restless sleeper couldn't go five minutes in bed without shifting even when she was actually asleep and dreaming.  
She saved the footage on a pin-drive before picking up the CD and examining it again.  
 _'What is on this?'_ she thought, looking over it. It was in perfect condition.  
'I know she told me not to, but...' she thought.  
She then opened her laptop's CD-ROM drive.  
She then found a new file on her laptop labeled 'OPERATOR'.  
 _'I guess this is the CD.'_ she thought, selecting it.  
It had fifteen videos on it. She clicked the first one.  
It had no audio, and showed someone holding a camera in a dark house.  
The person filming was slowly walking toward a window, and then pulled up some of the blinds to look outside.  
Standing outside was a tall man wearing a black suit, standing a few feet from the house.  
Because of the position of the camera, Momo couldn't see his face.  
When it looked like the man outside was turned to look at the person filming, they suddenly pulled back and ran away.The video cut to static.  
When the static ended, it showed what looked like Rukia's bedroom from when she was still living with Momo.  
There was audio this time.  
 **"So...what's the point of this experiment again?" asked someone from another room.**  
 _'That's me!'_ Momo thought.  
 **"I'll tell you when its over." said someone else.**  
 _'Rukia! Was this when she was still living here?'_  
 **"Okay, you're putting cameras all over this place and you won't even tell me why?" Momo asked.**  
 **Rukia sighed.**  
 **"It's just going to be for the month, okay?" She said.**  
 **"Are you trying to film yourself or something?" Momo asked.**  
 **"Well...not exactly. Why do you ask?" Rukia replied.**  
 **"Because you're wearing a clip-on camera right now." Momo said.**  
 **"Don't worry, its not even on right now." Rukia said.**  
 **"Rukia, are you sure you're alright?" Momo asked, concern was in her voice.**  
 **"Of course I am." Rukia said.**  
 **"I'm getting worried about you. You haven't been yourself for the past few days." Momo said.**  
 **"I told you, I'm fine." Rukia said.**  
 **"Well, I'll take your word for it. For now I guess.**  
 **"If it makes you feel better, there isn't a camera in your room." Rukia said.**  
 **"That's comforting." Momo said with a hint of sarcasm.**  
The video then cut to static again, but Momo paused it before it cleared up.  
'This was when Rukia was still living here, but why don't I remember any of that?' Momo thought.  
Momo then picked up the clip-on camera.  
 _'Now that I think about it...'_  
She turned the camera over. She saw the initials RK written on the back in red permanent marker.  
 _'...this thing used to be Rukia's.'_  
"How did _I_ end up with it?" she said out loud.  
 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	5. The CD part 2

Momo watched over the video with a bored expression.  
After the recorded conversation she didn't remember, the rest of the footage from the first three videos was just Rukia recording her daily live.  
Waking up, breakfast, her film classes, occasional casual meetings with Ichigo, fast food dinner, and back to the apartment where Momo was either typing on her laptop or out cold on the couch.  
She remembered most of those days.  
She noticed that Rukia was constantly looking over her shoulder and looking out a nearby window.  
 _'Was Rukia being followed by someone? Was this why she was filming herself?'_ Momo thought.  
She started on the fourth video. At this point, she wasn't expecting anything anymore.  
 _'Why didn't Rukia and Shira want me to watch this. There's nothing weird about it, well, aside from that first clip.'_ she thought.  
 **The video showed Rukia walking down a path in the forest. She was looking around, but casually, as if she was taking in the scenery. Her phone started ringing, she answered immediately.**  
 **"Hello?" she asked.**  
 _ **"Hey, Rukia, its me, Izuru. I just wanted you to know that I'm here. I parked next to your car. I can see your camera in the passenger seat in the window."**_  
 **"Yeah, don't worry, I have a clip-on camera I bought a few days ago. I'm using that." Rukia said.**  
 _ **"Oh, cool. So you're filming the scenery?"**_  
 **"Yeah, bonus scenes for the film that we might need, I film with the clip-on."**  
 ** _"Know where I can get one?"_ Izuru asked.**  
 **"Yeah, they sell them at the electronic store at the mall. It's ten dollars, but its pretty much worth it. This thing has a lot of battery life and holds a lot of film. It really comes in handy." Rukia said.**  
 _ **"Sweet, well, I'll be here waiting. Text me when you start heading back."**_  
 **"Okay, later." Rukia said before hanging up.**  
 _'Izuru, that was one of Rukia's classmates from her film classes.'_ Momo thought.  
 **Rukia continued looking around until she came across a clearing with a small stream. She looked all around.**  
 **"That should be enough." she mumbled. She then started walking back. As she did, she looked back at the clearing.**  
 **Standing near the stream was a tall, slender man with long arms wearing a black suit. He also had pale skin.  
** Momo couldn't see his face.  
 **The second Rukia saw him, she turned around and started running down the path frantically, trying to get away. There was light static and noise distortion.**  
 **After a while of running, Rukia finally arrived at a parking lot. There were two cars, a black Mustang and a gray F-150.**  
 **Rukia looked around for a second before running to the Mustang, unlocking the door, and jumping inside. She then pulled out her phone and dialed a number. It went straight to voicemail.**  
 **"Izuru, its Rukia. I'm at the parking lot, but I can't find you. If you went into the forest, get out now! There is something in there. Get out now before it takes you!" Rukia said frantically before hanging up. She was panting, and her rapid heartbeat could be heard through the camera.**  
 **Rukia looked around again from her car window and saw that slender man was standing in the entrance to the forest, where the path starts. Rukia's heartbeat increased as she frantically tried to turn on her car. She eventually succeeded and drove away.**  
Then there was static. Momo paused.  
 _'Who was that? Wait, was that the same man from the first video? He probably was. But how did he appear out of nowhere like that? Was he the one following Rukia? Was that why she panicked when she saw him? And what happened to Izuru? What did Rukia mean by 'before it takes you'?'_ Momo thought.  
...  
"Aahh, so many questions!" she said, running her fingers through her hair, frustrated.  
She then realized something. She grabbed the drawings and looked through them.  
The stick-like figure in the drawings looked a lot like the man in the video.  
"Connection? Duh." she said out loud. She then looked around.  
"Note to self: stop talking to yourself." she said out loud.  
 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	6. The CD part 3

Momo resumed the video.  
When the static ended, it showed Rukia walking home at night. Just like the other footage, she was occasionally looking over her shoulder.  
She walked all the way back to the apartment, and opened the door. When she walked to the living room, Momo wasn't there. She looked around the house, but couldn't find her. She then walked to the fridge. There was a note taped to it.  
 _Dear Rukia, my friend is selling some CDs, and he was going to let me get first dibs on whatever I wanted. If I'm not here by the time you get back, it means I'm still over there. He lives an hour away, so it may take me a while to get back. -Momo_  
Momo remembered that day.  
Rukia then walked back to the living room. Momo's laptop was on the table.  
Rukia sat down on the couch and turned on the laptop. She easily logged in.  
 _'How did she know my password?'_ Momo thought.  
Rukia logged into her email account began typing something.  
 _'Dear Shira,_  
 _I know you've been worried about me. However, I have been worried about you too. I know you have been taking medicine, but I know that it's not for your cough, which you should really get looked at. You told me that it was just a cold, but its been there for two weeks now._  
 _Second: I'm not the only one who's been acting weird lately. You haven't been yourself lately either. You've been acting kind of distant, plus I'm sure you haven't been getting enough sleep. Yeah, I could tell. That makeup may fool everything else, but nothing get's past these eyes._  
 _Listen, I need to ask you something. Do you remember that guy that we saw when we were filming at the hotel? I've been seeing him everywhere, and the thing is...I don't think he's human._  
 _Call me crazy, but he's everywhere! He just appears out of nowhere in a second and is gone the next._  
 _Please tell me that you've been noticing that all of our friends are missing._  
 _Shuuhei, Rangiku, and now Izuru. They all just vanished._  
 _I'm certain that its him._  
 _I don't know who he is, I don't know what he is, but I know he isn't human._  
 _I don't know what to do. I'm losing my mind!_  
 _I have a roommate living with me right now, and I'm afraid that he's gonna come after her next._  
 _Or what if he comes after Ichigo?_  
 _Neither of them have anything to do with this! I don't want them to get involved in anyway._  
 _Please help me. Please tell me that you have an idea of what to do!_  
 _We're the only ones left. We have to do something before it comes after us or the people we care about._  
 _-Rukia_  
Momo paused the video.  
 _'So this is why Rukia left. She didn't want me to get involved with...whatever was going on.'_ She thought.  
 _'And she really was being stalked by someone...or something...and Shira knew._  
 _And...whatever this is...its been 'taking' her friends. Those names, they were all the people Rukia was working with for her film project.'_ Momo thought.  
She then stiffened.  
 _'Did it take Ichigo too? Is that why he's missing? Do Rukia and Shira know?'_ She thought.  
She then resumed the video.  
Rukia sent the email, logged out, and turned off the computer.  
She then stood up and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and began drinking.  
Momo noticed that Rukia's hands were shaking.  
After finishing most of the water, she put it back in the fridge and looked out the window.  
That slender man from the other videos was standing in the window, right outside.  
Static began to appear.  
Rukia instantly ran out of the kitchen and ran out the front door. She kept running until she was outside. She looked behind her, and that man was standing in the distance.  
Rukia started running again, only to run into a person wearing black.  
The video cut to pure static and then ended.  
Momo stared at the screen, wide-eyed.  
Although she only managed to get a glimpse, she realized something.  
That man had no face.  
 _'Maybe this thing really isn't human.'_ Momo thought.  
 _'I'm just glad I haven't seen it at all.'_ She thought.  
Her phone then rang, startling her.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
 _"Momo, its me, Shira, I need you to come to Ichigo's house now. There's something you need to see."_  
Shira then hung up.  
Momo ejected the CD, put it back into the case, grabbed the laptop and the folder, and ran out the door with all three objects.  
As she drove to Ichigo's house, she realized that she left the clip-on camera at her apartment.  
When she arrived at the house, no one was there.  
She took out her phone and dialed Shira's number.  
It took Shira a while to answer, and when she did, Momo heard light static...and Shira coughing.  
 _"Hello?"_ Shira answered.  
"Its me, Momo. I'm at the house. Where are you?" Momo asked.  
 _"Huh?"_  
"I'm at Ichigo's house. What is it that I needed to see?" Momo asked.  
 _"What(cough)are you(cough)talking about(cough)?"_ Shira asked.  
"You called me a while ago. You told me that I needed to see something." Momo said.  
 _"I called you?"_ Shira asked. Her coughing fit was calming down, allowing Momo to hear the confusion in her voice.  
"You don't remember?" Momo asked.  
 _"No(cough), I don't."_ Shira said.  
Momo wanted to ask her about the email Rukia sent her in the video, but she knew that if she asked, Shira might realize that she's been watching the CD.  
"Well, don't worry about it. Are you alright?" Momo asked.  
 _"I'm fine, just a cold. I'll call you if there's anything you need to know."_ Shira said.  
"Yeah, sure. Bye." Momo said, hanging up.  
She drove back home, but when she reached her door, she saw that it was open.  
 _'Did I leave it open...no...'_ she thought.  
"Someone broke in!" she said.   
She slowly walked in, checking the entire house.  
The lights were all off, nothing was missing, and the only thing broken was a window in the living room.  
As Momo relaxed, she saw that the clip-on camera was on the table and was on.  
She took out her laptop.  
She wondered if the camera caught anything.  
 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**  



End file.
